noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble in Terrorist Town Server
The Hatventures Trouble in Terrorist Town Server IP address is source.hatventures.net:27800 the server is password protected and the password is given out to members of the community. You can also join via the dropdown menu on the website. This server runs the game Trouble in Terrorist Town which is a game mode for Garry's Mod. How to Play Trouble in Terrorist Town At the start of each round, approximately one quarter of all players are randomly assigned to be traitors, while the remainder are innocent. Some innocent players are granted access to special equipment in order to discover the traitorous players – these are the detectives. The traitors must work as a team to eliminate all non-traitors before the round ends (usually, there is a round timer), without revealing to innocent players the fact that they are traitorous (for then they would be killed). Detectives and traitors have the option to use certain equipment to achieve their goal. Tools available to traitors include C-4 explosives, knives, defibrillators, jihad bombs and other equipment. Detectives have reciprocating devices at their disposal, which include body armour for personal protection against enemy weaponry, DNA scanners for discovering the perpetrators of murders and defusal kits for the deactivation of C-4 explosives as well as some special weaponry. Traitors and detectives may both make use of radar devices to discover the locations of other players. Unlike most servers that use the ingame chat, the Hatventures server uses TeamSpeak due to the fact it has superior sound quality. This does mean that there are certain rules that differ from the normal game. Server Rules * No RDMing. "RDMing" stands for Random Death Matching, this means you cannot kill someone you suspect of being a traitor without proof and only applies to detectives and innocents * No RDM Retaliation. If you do get killed as an RDM, please do not respond by verbally abusing the player or killing the player in return. Please contact a member of staff who will help to resolve this matter. * No talking in Teamspeak if you are dead. Since TeamSpeak is used to communicate rather than in game chat we ask that when you are dead, you don't talk in Teamspeak. However, using in-game chat is fine as only dead people can hear it. * No ghosting. "Ghosting" means to tell people who are alive who the traitors are if you are dead via any form of communication. It can also be telling the traitors where the innocents are. * Only talk if you have something useful to say. * Be polite and respectful. If someone is talking, don't talk over them. Breaking these rules can result in a kick or temporary ban from the Trouble in Terrorist Town server Also please remember to !RTC -Rock The Coat. Server Staff Whilst on the Trouble in Terrorist Town server, you may find yourself playing with some of the staff that help to maintain the quality of play and help to develop the server. These staff member have permissions to kick you from the game if you have broken the rules, as well as various other administrator commands. The current Trouble in Terrorist Town staff are as follows: * Admin: Shrewlad - In charge of running the Trouble in Terrorist Town server and ensuring that it is running in a playable condition as well as ensuring players respect the rules and play fairly. * Developers: Delta and danjono - In charge of helping to further develop the addons to the server when needed, as well as having access to the console and server files in order to assist in keeping the server in a working condition. Developers also ensure players respect the rules and play fairly. * Helpers: Thistle, Pep, JackV96 and Pyrowman - In charge of ensuring players respect the rules and play fairly on the server. Useful Commands/Keys There are some commands that can help you to play well, find out what happened or not die a bunch of times, wrecking your KDR. F1: Gives access to a selection of options including the ability to lower or raise your gun in ironsight mode and to go into spectate. F8: Brings up the damage logs, allowing you to see how you actually died. Generally you'll know, but sometimes the damage log can be helpful. "!rtv"/"!rtg": Vote to change maps at the end of the current round. Triggers a map vote and then changes the map. Console "kill": By opening up the Developer console (key below escape) and typing kill, you will kill yourself. This can help you get unstuck. Q: Drops your current weapon. Z: Drops your current ammo clip, useful if you want to switch weapons but keep your ammo. C: Opens the Traitor or Detective credit shop, allowing you to buy useful items. Shift: Team voice chat. Allows voice communication between traitors. Also allows voice chat between dead players. Category:Hat Films Wiki port